


Provocative

by Marie



Series: Office AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was overly extravagant. This was overindulgent. This was overly sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LG0104](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LG0104), [ilarual (Ilarual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/gifts).



She couldn’t quite believe it when she opened the plain brown box and saw the baby pink one within. The black script and ribbon wrapped around it confirmed its identity and she was careful to look at the window near her office door for peeping toms before pulling it out to sit on her desk.

Katara knew who had sent it without looking at the small note tucked beneath one of the taught lines of ribbon. The Avatar had sent her this box and she was sure that her cheeks were blazing a bright scarlet as she thought about why. Her blush was exacerbated by the thought that as her brother’s assistant he could wander out of his adjoining office at any time and see her unwrap the gift.

Sokka would probably explode with anger at the idea of a man, never mind the Avatar, sending his sister lingerie from Agent Provocateur.

With a fortifying sigh she pushed the ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. This was overly extravagant. This was overindulgent. This was overly sexual.

Katara couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped from her lips as she pulled the tissue paper aside to revel what Aang had bought for her. She had expected to find something tacky, maybe something overtly sexual, when the tissue had been pushed away – not the beautiful pale pink lace that looked entirely too delicate.

She lightly brushed her fingers against the fabric of the bra, the heat rising in her cheeks again as she lifted it out the box and noticed that it was remarkably see through. Her tongue felt much too big for her mouth as she realised that this was definitely her size – how Aang had known what size her breasts were she didn’t know. The matching briefs were of the same diaphanous material.

The thought of wearing these undergarments, which probably cost half her month’s rent, sent shivers down her spine. How delicious would it be to wear these beneath her sensible blouse and skirt the next time she knew that the Avatar would be in the building to meet with the Water Tribe representative? How exciting would it be to meet his gaze and share a secret smile because he knew she was wearing them? How erotic would it be to see the look in his eyes when he stripped her blouse away and saw the lingerie he had chosen for her wrapped around her curves?

Katara sighed, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth as she carefully packed the bra away again and hid the telltale packaging away in the plain brown box again. She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the lingerie set [here](http://marieant0inette.tumblr.com/post/59214556653) on my other fandoms blog.


End file.
